Well, This Sucks
by Jinxed just in Time
Summary: Kira was already having a bad day. She had been hit on by her boss again, been late, and her best friend is on a surprise vacation. Of course, the universe can't leave it at that... TrinexOc. Picture by: Alassa on DeviantArt. Please go look at the full image. FF wouldn't let me show the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1: Really Fate? REALLY?

Hello new and old readers! This, obviously, is my new story. It's a bit different then how it was originally set up, so prepare to be shocked! Of course, you never saw the original, so….. You know what? Just read it.

* * *

Kira leaned back in the seat of her car, or truck, rather. She breathed a sigh of relief, as she pulled out of the parking lot for her job. It wasn't that she hated being an Air Force pilot, it was just tiring. Why was it tiring? Well, the reason was currently running across the parking lot in an attempt to catch her before she left.

_Maybe I can pretend I don't see him…..Nah, he would just find me on Monday._ The man had just run up to the window of her truck, just coming a bit below the bottom of the window. He knocked impatiently at the door, and Kira reluctantly opened up the window.

"Yes, Mr. Jones?" The man grinned at her, rubbing his hands on his black slacks. Kira struggled with the urge to just roll up the window and gun it out of there.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in dinner next Tuesday." His grin grew wider, as Kira's frown grew more pronounced.

"I can't, I'm helping a friend out during that time…And I hate you." Henry Jones's grin faltered, before coming back full blast.

"I'll have to change that then, won't I?" With that the man jogged off, leaving Kira staring after him in disbelief.

"…Wha?"

* * *

Kira had just arrived home to her house, a medium sized place, when a knock sounded at the door. She groaned, turning back around and headed towards the door. As she opened it, she was surprised to see her friend Jesse Jameson, standing there. Jesse shoved a box into Kira's hands.

"Kira, I know this is sudden, but I need you to look after these while I'm gone, K? THANKS!" With that, Jesse ran off towards her car, and drove off down the street. Kira leaned out the door, watching as the car disappeared. The Prius was surprisingly fast.

She shook her head, turning her attention to the box instead. Walking back inside, she set it on top of the counter in the kitchen. She bent over, grabbing a box cutter from a drawer, and slit open the box. Inside were three jet models. One was the jet she flew, and she suddenly recognized them.

"Why would she give me her Trine dolls?" She held up the F-22, smiling at it as she changed it into Starscream. After placing him on the counter, she transformed the other two into their Bipedal stages as well.

"Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp." She murmured, tilting her head at the small figures. "Now why would she leave you with me? It's not like someone would steal you….Ah, well; The mysteries of the Fangirl."

Kira walked out of the kitchen leaving the box on the counter. After making sure she had locked her front door, she headed up stairs to her room. Let me give you the layout of her house: Basement, then 1st floor is kitchen, living room, a bathroom, and a dining room. Second floor is bedrooms, main and guest.

After the usual before bed routine, showering, brushing teeth, and such Kira was settling down for sleep when she heard a crash.

Kira wasn't one to take it laying down, so she leapt out of bed, and grabbed a bat. Now as to why there was a bat next to her bed, you don't need to know. Let's just say that it can come in handy.

Stepping down the stairs to the first floor, another crash sounded, this one coming from the kitchen. She stepped around the corner, bat raised to strike….

"VIVA LA DECIPTICONS!"

"Shut up Skywarp!"

"Silence."

_You have got to be joking._

There in her kitchen, having tipped over a cookie jar, was Skywarp. He was standing on top of the overturned jar, with a cookie raised above his head. Thundercracker was facepalming nearby, as Starscream screeched about being quiet, which was comletely redundant considering how loud he was being.

Thundercracker turned, and froze up spotting her.

"SLAG."

* * *

Review if you feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Nope

Wow. That was a lot of reviews. Thank you for your support.

Sky's Breaker: I 'm glad you think so.

Californiagirl26: Cookies can do things to you…. They can mess you u.

Naughtia: Thundercracker is surrounded by idiots, if you haven't noticed.

Lunar Radioactive: Glad I made you so happy .

.X: Skywarp is adorable….. and not that smart.

CrAsHqUeEn18: Here I am with the next chapter…..Ahem, applaud.

Autobot-Bre: More is here!

Dethia1101: ….K.

demon of my heart and mind: Ugh, inner mind arguments. They drive me nuts too. Skywarp has no concept of consequences.

CalicoKat35: The small pleasures in life.

Loving The Devil: Update.

Tobes: Henry plays a nice, big part in this story.

22darkmoon22: They aren't my favorite, but they are still funny has frick.

XxShadowfangxX: Who doesn't love Skywarp?

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

ONTO THIS.

* * *

Starscream climbed up onto the cookie jar, grabbing at the cookie Skywarp held. "Give me that!" Skywarp leapt back, growling slightly.

"No! This Skywarp's round, tasty thing!" Skywarp danced away from Starscream, who dashed after him. Skywarp turned abruptly, so he didn't fall off the jar. Starscream didn't and plummeted face first into the counter.

"It would appear that he is over energized from eating the other one of those." Thundercracker leaned back onto a jar, looking slightly amused… But mostly exasperated.

Kira backed away from the kitchen slowly. This wasn't happening, there weren't mini-psychotic robot toys in her kitchen… And were most certainly not fighting over the cookies she made three days ago. Nope, not happening.

Kira mechanically walked back into the kitchen, completely ignoring the warring Trine, grabbed herself a glass of water, and walked back out. Thundercracker noticed this, but before he could mention it to his idiot Trine brothers, Skywarp tackled him to the countertop.

Kira drank the water, and placed the glass down on a small side table. Nope, not happening. She marched back upstairs, dropping the bat on the ground beside her bed. Plopping down face first on her bed, she let out a muffled sigh.

Nope.

Sunlight streamed through the half covered window, splashing across Kira's face. A small group of shadows darted across the beams of light, slicing them from their path.

"Is it awake?"

"No, it is still in recharge."

Kira shifted her arm, feeling the slight weight on the bed from where the voices were coming from. Her arm shot out, grabbing two small bodies. Screams wrenched out of two of the trio as she cracked open one obsidian eye.

"WHO DARES WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER?"

* * *

TEN MINUTES EARLIER

Thundercracker shoved the high Skywarp off of him, standing back up. "I am surrounded by idiots….. Did neither of you notice the giant fleshy thing that walked in here and walked out?"

Both of his trine mates gave him blank stares, as Thundercracker facepalmed. "I really hope you are joking… You both better be."

They shrugged, before transforming and flying off towards a set of stairs. Thundercracker just shook his head. "Why the frig do I put up with them?"

He transformed and flew after them, up the stairs. One of the doors was opened slightly, and he flew in there. Starscream and Skywarp were about to land on the bed spread. As they landed on the bed spread, they began talking.

Skywarp leaned forward. "Is it awake?"

"No, it is still in recharge." As Starscream said this, a hand shot out and smashed into the two. A demonic voice eminated from underneath the berth covering.

"WHO DARES WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER?"

* * *

So glad to see you again… Now you can leave…. But not until you review.


	3. Chapter 3: What Authority?

Hey everybody. Thought you should know that chapters for this story will always be short, as this is the story I update when I have writers block.

XxShadowfangxX: Always love the round tasty things; they can cause so many wars.

demon of my heart and mind: Ah, I see. Well, don't argue too much. It makes cookies stale.

barricadelover4000: Sure.

CrAsHqUeEn18: Ah, my reviewer. Here is the update you so desired, with like .00005% of your heart.

Anonomon: Cookies are just that awesome.

MiniAjax: More, yes. Faster… we will see.

Naughtia: Speaking of old Megsy, he will be making a scene like, 10 or 12 chapters from now.

.X: Wish granted.

Autobot-Bre: Legitimately, morning people scare me. They are just too happy that early in the morning.

Dethia1101: COOOOOOKKKKKKKIIIIIIEEEEESSS SSSSS are amazing.

Loving The Devil: Glad you enjoy the story so much.

starscream3: Ideas have sparked.

transformers nummber 1 fan: Updated and posted.

Goginzu: When I was writing that scene, all I could picture was Scream and Warp clutching each other in fear, screaming like little children.

kyubbi lover 98: Updated.

Guest: Aw, you didn't put a name. Please do, so I can address you properly.

smoshaholic123: Yup.

IF YOU REVIEWED, AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

* * *

Kira raised her head from underneath the blankets, growling at the small beings in her hand. She dropped them of the side of the bed, and rolled over as they screamed.

Two small thuds of mech bodies hitting the floor reached her ears, making her groan. "Why you fragging fleshy! How dare you? Do you know who I am?! I am Starscream; Bow before me!" Starscream flew up to the side table, and struck a pose.

Kira gave him an unimpressed look, before turning slightly towards Thundercracker, who had landed on a dresser near the bed.

"Is he always this dumb?" Starscream gave an indignant shriek, and stomped around on the side table. Skywarp and Thundercracker gave a small giggle, then Starscream spun on them.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME! YOU ARE UNDERMINING MY AUTHORITY INFRONT OF THE FLESHY!" Skywarp was inspecting his servos, and Thundercracker was looking around the room as he said this.

Kira chuckled, sitting up and pushing the covers off of the bed. Standing up and stretching, she began the half minute trek to the kitchen, for breakfast.

Having nothing better to do than follow her, Skywarp and Thundercracker followed her. Starscream was too busy ranting about ruling the universe or something to notice their departure. When the two got down stairs, Kira had already gotten out the pancake mix, and was heating up the pan.

Thundercracker landed by the cookie jar, to keep Skywarp from eating more of them. Skywarp himself landed in the pan, tilting his head up at her.

"What are you going, pretty lady?" Kira looked down at Skywarp, not even registering that he had called her 'pretty lady'.

"I am making pancakes. Speaking of, you might want to get out of there; it's going to pretty hot in there." Skywarp bounced out of the pan, landing just outside of the range of fire.

Kira poured the mix into the pan, ignoring the loud thud from upstairs.

* * *

UPSTAIRS

Starscream, finally, had realized that everyone was no longer in the room. "HOW DARE THEY!" He stormed around a bit, kicking a book. He leapt to the floor, unknowing that he had unbalanced the book. As he was walking sulkily towards the door, the book tipped. As gravity goes, the book fell; right on top of an unfortunate mini-screamer of course.

Giving a scream of pain, he struggled to get out from under the book. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!"

* * *

KIRA

Still ignoring the commotion from upstairs, Kira flipped a pancake out from the pan and onto a plate. Skywarp stared at the pancake in awe.

"It was a liquid though!" He turned to look at her slowly, "How did you do that?" Kira shrugged, turning back to the pan.

"You three, or rather, two if he doesn't come down, can share that one if you want." Little did Kira know what she had done.

What was that saying….? If you give a Skywarp a cookie…

* * *

They will destroy your home and life, while looking adorable. Review if you will.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast and Realization

Hey all! Next chapter here, so enjoy its extreme shortness!

Pharuhi13: Well, here you go. One update, slightly warm still.

Taboo22: Glad you enjoy it.

anonomon: Writer's block nearly got me, but I think I have it beat for a while.

Camigirl215: TC only looks normal. Who knows what goes on in his head?

XxShadowfangxX: He truly does have terrible luck. I wonder how that happened... :P

Lunar Radioactive: Things sorta happen in this chapter, and things definitely happen next chapter. You'll see what I mean...

smoshaholic123: Happy to hear!

.X: You have no idea, friend. Your name won't work! X wave blaster x

Songbird's Spirit: If you give a Skywarp a cookie, he will want a pancake. If you give a Skywarp a pancake, he will find out about syrup. If you give a Skywarp syrup, this chapter's beginning occurs.

sunstorm: I will find you, and I will... probably thank you for reviewing!

T.U.S. loggedoff: Glad I made your day a little brighter.

Dethia1101: THINGS HAPPEN! THE WORLD MAY END... and I posted.

kimmay94: I meant to update sooner but I forgot. Thanks for reminding me!

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. WHICH SUCKS.

* * *

Breakfast had been very strange indeed.

Skywarp, after discovering the invention of syrup ended up covering himself in it... and getting himself stuck to the pancakes. Thundercracker quietly chewed on his bit of pancake, soon requesting the ingredients for these as he wished to see if they were useful to Cybertronians. Starscream eventually made it down to the kitchen, snarling at everyone. He shut up pretty quickly when he tried the pancakes though.

Kira stepped out of the shower, toweling her hair off quickly. Not that it was comfortable not to let it air dry, but she really didn't trust the Trine at all. From what she remembered from watching Transformers as a kid, those three could find trouble anywhere.

CRASH!

Ah, speak of the devil.

Kira sighed, slipping on clothes and opening her door. A pile of shatter porcelain lay on the ground, surrounding Starscream and Skywarp.

Starscream was laying in the shards, hand grasped by Skywarp. "No Starscream! Don't die!"

Starscream gave an overdramatic cough. "I'm sorry Skywarp. Tell Thundercracker I will miss him…."

"I'm right here you idiot," Thundercracker droned from the bed, watching Starscream's 'epic' death scene. Kira facepalmed; she had just realized something very important.

She still had to get to work on the base, and she couldn't leave these idiots here alone. Groaning, Kira quickly strode to her closet and grabbed her uniform. The Trine watched her curiously, as Starscream's death was apparently paused for the moment.

Heading back into the bathroom, Kira changed quickly and reopened the door. And promptly yelped. Flying right in her face was Skywarp, head tilted and a confused expression on his face. "What's with the uniform?"

"I work as an Air Force Pilot at the local base; as such, I must wear my uniform when going to work." Starscream pulled himself up from the floor, looking very interested.

"You fly?" Kira nodded, face proud.

"An F-22, fastest in my fleet." Starscream's optics twinkled at this, causing Kira a moment of discomfort. "And I have to take you guys with me today." At their questioning looks, Kira continued.

"I don't trust you guys not to destroy my house while I am gone." The Trine looked offended, until Kira pointed towards the shards still on the floor. Then they just looked sheepish.

* * *

Well, work with the Trine is certainly going to be interesting…

AS IS THIS! I ALREADY HAVE A PLAN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU COME UP WITH AS OFFICE\BASE ACCIDENTS THAT THE TRINE CAUSE! I WILL TRY TO FIT ALL OF THEM IN IF I CAN.

Review your submission please.


	5. Chapter 5: And So it Begins

Hello folks. Are you all ready for this?

Sky's Breaker: Glad you liked it.

MiniAjax: Sorry, but the chapters for these are generally going to be pretty short. This one will be a little longer though .

shadow-binder: Some Trine's just want to watch the world burn.

Wrecker Radioactive: Aw, glad you missed me. Makes me feel loved.

Shadowstreaker: Ooh, thanks for the intel. I shall treasure it.

AutobotSoShi: Let it begin….

ForgotMyName2Day: It shall be done.

TaTic: Aw, thanks.

Tacboo22: Glad you think so.

Night-Fury1: Wish granted.

* * *

Slamming on her brakes, Kira shoved the three protesting Seekers into her purse. Rolling her window down, Kira nearly had a heart attack. The base guard checked her id, before giving her a weird look.

"You okay? You look kinda…. Off." Kira gave a smile, discreetly laying her hand on top of her purse. Tiny fists pounded against the fabric.

"Yeah, just tired. I don't feel like dealing with Mr. Wonderful in there today." The guard winced, nodding his head slightly. The purse was suddenly deathly still, scaring Kira. What were they doing?

"We still hasn't given up huh? Well, good luck." Waving the gate control, the base guard stepped away from Kira's truck. Swiftly parking, Kira ripped open her purse.

Sitting there, each one with a disgruntled look on their faces, was the Trine. Kira leaned back in her chair. "You guys scared the crap outta me! I thought you had gotten hurt or something when you stopped moving."

Skywarp crossed his little arms, huffing. "Some mech won't leave you alone? How rude!" Starscream and Thundercracker nodded. Kira's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean? You are Decepticons! Why would you care that it is rude?" Skywarp narrowed his optics at the implication, as Starscream screeched indignantly.

"Even Decepticons have manners and boundaries. I can tell you this now; no Decepticon has ever forced himself on a femme. EVER." Starscream climbed out of the purse, affronted. Shaking her head, Kira looked out the side window.

"Who knew?" She muttered, watching the hustle of the base. Looking back at the Trine, Kira gave a little nod. "Okay guys, I only have to do some paper work and check out my jet. That's it, so we should be done pretty fast." Leaning over towards them, Kira pleaded. "Can you guys behave that long?"

Thundercracker nodded, not quite meeting her eyes. Starscream huffed, and Skywarp clapped happily. Kira sighed, knowing that was the best she was going to get out of them. Placing them back in her purse, she zipped it up and left the car.

Slipping across the parking lot, Kira quickly made her way to her desk. Closing the door and locking it, she let the Trine out of the purse. Stepping back, she waved her hand in front of her face, coughing at the thick wave of scent.

Starscream was the first out of the purse, fulfilling his name as he streaked across the room. Thundercracker was right behind him, flying behind Kira and falling to her desk, choking. Looking back at the purse, Kira nearly gagged.

Skywarp was dripping with perfume, giggling manically. Flying straight up, he began spinning. "I smell PRETTY!" Kira face palmed, and opened the small window in her office. As her office began airing out, Kira sat down at her desk. Pulling out some files, she swiftly began to fill them out and edit.

She didn't notice the Trine making a bee line for a small vent by the door.

* * *

INCIDENT 1

Skywarp dropped out of the vents, catching himself on a lip. Pulling himself up, he surveyed the room he was in. a strange bowl of white, with a roll of some kind of fabric. Landing on the fabric, he spotted a lever. Not just any lever though; a SILVERY lever.

Jetting himself off the fabric, he lands on top the lever. Giggling, he begin flushing the toilet again and again. Smoke begins to fill the room from the now aflame toilet paper, not that Skywarp notices.

Footsteps from outside the room make Skywarp leap back into the vents, sniggering. The water from the toilet floods over on to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A deep voice yelled as Skywarp slid off.

* * *

INCIDENT 2

Starscream shot down the hallway, zipping around several people. He quickly skidded around the corner, and slammed into a small pot. The pot rocked dangerously as Starscream quickly flew off, snickering at the loud crash from behind him.

Starscream leaned in towards the wall, scratching it up as he flew away. Deep scrapes lined the walls, and small burn marks trailed along down the hallway. The janitor was going to have a heart attack.

* * *

INCIDENT 3

"Alright, I'm going to do it." Henry placed the coffee cup down, steeling himself. "I can do this." He turned to grab himself a cup too, so he wouldn't look so suspicious.

Thundercracker, who had been trailing him since he began his pep talk, dived down to the coffee- and failed to pull up. Pliping down into the beverage, he struggled to get out. Seeing that Henry was almost down, he turned to his last resort; he drank all the coffee.

Thundercracker began to vibrate, jittering as the caffeine was processed. Jolting out of the cup, Thundercracker was a mere blur as he jettisoned out of the room.

Henry turned around, and looked at the empty cup. "Huh?"

* * *

INCIDENT 4

The Trine clutched at each other, screaming at the jet tanked out of the sky. "WE ARE GOING DOWN!"

"I ALWAYS LOVED YOU TWO!" Skywarp screamed. Thundercracker nodded, and Starscream wept. Suddenly the cockpit evened out, and lights came on.

"Simulation over." The officer who was watching the simulation machine was terrified when it starred up on its own, and tiny voices began screaming.

He rubbed his eyes, walking away from the simulator as its doors opened. "I need to take some leave."

* * *

INCIDENT 5

The trap was in place, the prey approaching the entry point. They readied themselves, snickering as the target approached.

Henry had no idea that he was about to be pranked.

As he stepped up to Kira's door, the Trine pulled the wire. Henry, losing his balance, smacked head first into Kira's door. The Trine snickered and quickly slipped inside the office; as if they had never left.

* * *

And that's that.


	6. Chapter 6: Just a Short moment and Stack

Hey everybody! Chapter and Review response time!

ForgotMyName2Day: I would send you a set, but they would sabotage the mail.

Taboo22: Thanks! I'm glad I made you laugh.

Autobot-Fangirl0203: Well, since you asked so nicely…

X. WaveBlaster.X: No one can control the Seekers. It's like a hurricane.

Dethia1101: Thundercracker needs the stuff to deal with Starscream and Skywarp. And yeah, totally addicted.

Wrecker Radioactive: Okay, I love your name. The trine are horrible, aren't they :3?

Guest: Yes, and here it is.

MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Updated and celebrated.

Anonomon: The Trine is nicer than you would think. They just have no social skills.

Thunder strike 07: I think you could be amazingly funny if you relax and crack a joke! Try it, you'll like it.

AutobotSoShi: Decepticons originally started to destroy social classes and make everyone equal. When you think about it that way, it's not too far of a stretch to think that they respect femmes.

Demigod Princessa Of The Sea: Thanks, I am glad you like it.

Guest117 (Guest): Her friend does not know what she has done. I'm glad you like it so much.

* * *

()

Kira looked up from her papers, peering down the trio. The snickering made her nervous, as did the loud bang against the door. She sighed, signing off on some paperwork. She wasn't really paying attention to what they were on; something regarding a base in Egypt?

Opening her door, Kira stifled a snicker. Face down on the floor was Henry, looking a little worse for wear. Raising an eyebrow at the string wrapped around his feet, Kira bent down and helped him up. Hey, he was persistant but that didn't mean she hated his guts!

"You okay?" Kira's voice was amused, and Henry flinched. Standing back up, Kira looked down at him with barely contained humor. Of course, Henry vision kicked in and he saw something quite different than reality.

HENRY VISION ACTIVATE!

Light pink light framed a gorgeous face, eye lashes flickering down in an innocent glance. "Are you sure you are alright? I would hate for something to happen to you….._Henry._"

Henry's jaw dropped, and he took a deep breath. She was just so….. perfect! He knew she didn't see herself like he did, but that was okay. As long as he could see her, he was happy.

HENRY VISION DEACTIVATE!

Kira leaned back into the door as Henry stared at her. Okay, maybe she did hate him, but only when he was this creepy.

The Trine peered around the door frame, eyeing the strange look that the male had in his optics. They may not be on the best terms with the femme they were staying with, but that look was disturbing.

SKYWARP

_I like pancakes! Pretty fleshy gave me some. Weird fleshy mech eyeing femme…. FEMME GIVE ME FOOD! MY FEMME- SHE GIVES ME GOOD THINGIES!_

_Hmmmmmm….. if femme gives me food, and the fleshy mech is attempting to court her… NO! HE WANTS THE PANCAKES! Those. Are. My. PANCAKIES!_

THUNDERCRACKER

_Skywarp is glaring at that male, and muttering under his intakes. It's kinda funny, but Starscream looks like he is about to glitch. I wonder what's gotten into them….. I mean, it just fleshies._

_Granted, those 'Pan-cakes' were amazing._

STARSCREAM

_I want to live up to my name so badly right now. That filthy mech dare look at what is mine?! I have chosen her to care take us for as long as we are like this, and that little dirt bag dares to look at her._

_She is to be my pet when we return to normal…..I want more of those strange foods she makes._

KIRA

I groaned, flopping down in my bed. I had set the Trine up in a small bed down stairs, so they could sleep…. And stay out of my hair while I slept.

I had slipped into my pajamas, and was drifting off into oblivion when I heard it. BANG!

"SHHHHHh! The Femme will hear you!"

"You are the one that ran into the wall, Skywarp!"

"Both of you shut up, or she will hear us. Honestly, Starscream…. Don't even try to argue with him. It's not worth it."

My door creaked open, and I could hear three little wooshes.

"Hey! Her bed is softer!"

"Told you so!"

"Hmmm."

I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, was I?


End file.
